


Omega Savior

by awesomesauceinthe_2018



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it's not sexual between Carl and Rick, Dubcon/almost noncon, F/M, Feeding Kink, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Not Today Incest, Omega Rick Grimes, Praise Kink, heats are tricky things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomesauceinthe_2018/pseuds/awesomesauceinthe_2018
Summary: Rick had never given much thought about being Omega, before or after the apocalypse. Then the suppressant supply startsgetting low, and he has to choose between facing his heat or his young son facing another rut. Rick might burn with guilt over his parenting mistakes, but he knows he's going to have to step up and bare his hormonal nightmare. The end of the world is the worst time to face either rut or heat, but he's been forged by hell and heartache and he's survived it all.This time though his heat might have dire consequences, which come in the form of a group calling themselves the Saviors. Led by an alpha who takes no shit, and insists on treating Rick like he's special. And why do they keep going on about traditional pack dynamics, which haven't been used for more than a hundred years?And what happens to them all when in just a few short months all the suppressants in the world are set to expire?





	Omega Savior

The air was too heavy by far, Rick could practically see it being repelled by the asphalt. It was certainly being repelled by lungs, even the smallest inhalation felt like it was too much effort. If only he could blame it all on the heat of a Virginian day. It didn’t’ help that he was currently being chased by walkers.

Dodging the grasping walkers, he levered himself onto a fire escape. It only took a couple minutes more to break in a window, and get into a room. It was sadly bereft of any bedding or cushions, unlike the safe room he’d had to leave behind. The one couch in the room had bloodstains and was torn apart. It also smelled of mildew. Not what one wanted in a nest. 

“My fuckin’ luck,” Rick sighed. It would have to do. He got to work quickly, locking the door and pushing the couch up against the door for good measure. Also it got the smell further away which was a bonus. It really did reek. 

He only had a limited time in which he’d be functional in his heat. Even now it felt almost impossible to move the small couch, his muscles quaking. It was frightening how vulnerable he was in heat, especially in this apocalyptic world. Even Before he’d never liked being this helpless. Now he’d sell his soul for a lifetime supply of suppressants.  
The stress of Ron shooting Carl had set his rut off early. On top of a serious lifethreatening injury Carl had had to deal with a traumatic first rut. What kind of father would Rick be if he let his young son go through the stress of a second time? Remembering the incident now made Rick swallow hard, as if he could force the guilt down far enough that it wouldn’t matter anymore. That it wouldn’t matter that his son lost an eye because of him. Securing suppressants, and not dipping into the supply was the least he could do. Even if heats were his personal hell.

Rick stopped himself with a swat to his thigh. This wouldn’t be a pleasant day anyway, but it would be a sight better if he stopped reminiscing on things that he couldn't change. Afterall his heat brain always seemed predisposed to linger on the bad things and exaggerate them tenfold. It would be best if he could just let go and think of nothing. So for the second time that day he tried to settle in, getting as comfortable as he could on a hard floor, and tried to doze.

He was disoriented when he woke up. His pants were constricting and rough, the smell of the couch seemed to permeate the air, and the pounding on the door ran discordant with his nest. 

Because it was out of place.

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Yelled a voice.

Rick couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t imagine what the people on the other side of the door wanted, he was clearly in heat and not a threat. Maybe they thought he was an easy target with provisions to steal, but he'd run out of his first nest out of necessity and hadn't brought anthing with him. With him incapacitated he wouldn’t be able to stop them from doing anything they wanted, but he couldn't figure out what they could want from him. Heat brain wasn't helping.   
The only thing he could tell by their scent was that the person was an alpha. And they weren’t alone. He was also fairly confident in assuming their question was a ruse. No one cared if anyone was okay anymore. That question was from a bygone time.

He tried to sit up and brace himself against the wall, but his body was already too lethargic. “Leave,” he whispered. His throat was so dry. It hurt so badly.

“We know you’re in heat,” the voice said. “My name’s Simon. I’m with a group called the Saviors. I promise we don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then leave.”

“It’s dangerous out here for an omega in heat.” Here Simon paused, “Especially if they’re alone.”

Rick decided not to rebuff that. It would be smarter to make them think he had a big group coming, but he wasn’t sure he had enough energy to make them believe the lie. He felt so drained.

“Listen, one of our guys saw you get chased here, that’s how we found you by the way. We’re real worried you got injured so if you just let us in I swear we’ll get you patched up in no time.”

Rick licked his lips, and tried to raise his voice, “I’m fine. And I don’t got any guns or food so you can move along. No one has to get hurt.” He took a deep breath, “But I do have knife and know how to use it.”

“I’m sure you do, beautiful,” said a new voice. Rick turned to face the person over his left shoulder, their frame sillouted in the window. A larger than life man with scruff on his face, who despite his smiling visage was definitely a hardened man. Rick sluggishly reached for his knife, but the man easily stepped on the handle. “I’m sure you use that knife better than any prison bitch, but getting shanked is on my to-do list today.” 

The man casually pocketed the knife and went to go move the couch, apparently convinced that the threat Rick posed was gone. He wouldn’t be so desperate if it weren’t true. Rick tried to use the wall as support to stand up. If he could just make it out the window again. If he could just run away one more time. His legs quivered and ached, and for a second Rick thought it might happen. But, a rough spasm sent him thudding to the floor again. 

His gasp of pain had the tall man pausing with the couch to look back at him, but just as quickly the man resumed dismantling Rick’s last piss-poor line of defense.

A man and a woman immediately stepped into the room. Both alphas. With the door open Rick could smell the scent of many more alphas. He couldn’t put an exact count on it but he guessed at least a dozen. He was fucked.

The tall man stepped over to Rick, stopping just shy of his outretched legs. “So this is our errant omega. Fuck, sweetheart what happened to your pack?”  
Rick bared his teeth.

“Fair enough,” The man gestured to himself. “I haven’t even introduced myself. Fucking skipped etiquette lesson numero uno. My name’s Negan, this is Simon my right hand man. Oh, and this is Arat my right hand woman.”

“I don’t have any food,” Rick repeated. Heat made thinking so hard. He didn’t understand why these people were here or why they thought introducing themselves was important.  
Negan knelt down and stroked Rick’s boot. “I swear we meant what we said earlier, sweetheart. How are you doing? Any injuries?”

Rick kicked out at Negan’s hand. Or at least he tried, his leg mostly just twitched out of Negan’s grasp.  
“Okay, someone’s not very trusting. Understandable. Smart even. But, we really do need to make sure you’re okay so Simon you secure his hands, and Arat you help me check him over.”

“Fuck off,” Rick whispered. 

Simon easily secured his hands, “Sshh, it’s okay. Calm down.” He even rubbed little circles into Rick's hands as if that this violation any better.

It was easy for him to say, he wasn’t the one having his shirt being cut off in careful strips. Arat was focused on her task, slowly and carefully taking his shirt off. After taking the last strip off his front she began running careful hands over his body, methodically checking for injuries. All the while Negan was checking his head, tilting his head this way and that. Rick blushed, absolutely mortified as the soft touches made him immediately hard. Heat was a bitch.

All three paused. 

“Keep on going,” Negan instructed. “Sorry, omega. Promise we’ll get you settled as soon as possible.”

That sounded ominous. 

Soon Arat had finished, and so had Negan. “You’re looking pretty good, sweetheart, other than that arm. I’ll get some first aid stuff here and we’ll get that patched up right quick.” Negan strode to the door barked something and returned with a bag, which he handed to Arat. She began cleaning and bandaging his arm, almost tenderly.

Was it really that easy? Rick couldn’t think, couldn’t understand. “And then you’ll leave?” 

Arat jerked, and then resumed. Negan sat down beside him. He thought of how hot Negan’s thigh was against his, even through the pants. It would be so cold when he left.

“Omega, and really we’re gonna need a name soon because just calling you omega feels disrespectful. But I’m getting sidetracked,” here Negan stroked Rick’s thigh, which should’ve upset Rick but didn’t. “We’re not here for food or guns or any of that other shit. We’ve got plenty of that, and we’re fucking experts at getting more.”

“Yeah, we are,” Simon pipes up. “We’d be good providers.”

Negan glares at him, “Thanks for the contribution, Simon. But beating around the bush isn’t my style anyway so here it is.” He looks at Rick and moves his hand to gently cup Rick’s face. “We’re here for you, doll. And only you.” 

Admittedly Rick’s not fully with it, his heat is a literal inferno burning spreading from where they've touched him but he knows enough to feel fear spreading just as quickly as the heat did-this time starting with his stomach, churning out anxiety in a furious pinwheel throughout his body. This is worse than his worst case scenario. Worse than dying or becoming a walker even. 

Heats are a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Whassup Readers!  
This is my first fanfic, so bare with me! I might go back and edit as I review it, but I have to get it out now or I might never get the courage. Hope you guys like it, and if you do like it feel free to comment! If you don't like it also feel free to comment with some constructive criticism. Keep it tame though, my heart is tender. My goal is to 1) write awesome, sometimes sexy, fanfiction 2) grow as a writer 3) dick around a little bit with the characters  
Anyway hope you like it, and your sauce stays awesome.  
Thanks!
> 
> Also I was inspired by Reap by orphan_account  
and Therein Lies also by orphan_account.


End file.
